


Rain

by danielnelsen



Series: Danny Nelsen [8]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielnelsen/pseuds/danielnelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan have an argument about Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Work had finished on set for the evening, and Danny farewelled the other cast and crew members as he packed up. He gave a small yawn as he shoved his bag into Ethan’s Porsche and shut the door, and he jumped when arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Great work today,” Ethan murmured, kissing his neck. “I’m proud of you.”

“Just doing my job,” Danny shrugged, spinning around in Ethan’s arms. He leant back against the car as they shared a long kiss. Ethan gave a soft moan and Danny pulled him harder against him, feeling one of Ethan’s hands press against his chest and the other twist into his hair. He gave a soft moan, eyes closed, as Ethan trailed his lips back down to his neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin beneath his chin. His own hands ran down to Ethan’s hips, pulling them firmly against his, and Ethan suddenly paused, his lips still. He brought his hands down to hook his fingers into the waistband of Danny’s jeans, and dragged him a few feet away from the car.

“Your belt’s gonna scratch my Porsche,” he mumbled, and Danny shook his head, amused.

“Sometimes I think you care about that car more than me,” he laughed.

Ethan smiled, his fingers still dipped into Danny’s jeans. “You know I  _love_  my Porsche, Danny,” he said. “But  _you_ …”

Danny silenced him with another kiss. “Maybe don’t finish that sentence, baby…”

“Sorry, sugar.” He pressed a few more kisses against Danny’s lips. “Just suffice to say I  _do_  care more about you than my Porsche.”

“That’s high praise,” Danny purred. He took a small step back and smoothed down his creased shirt. “So,” he said, reaching forward to adjust Ethan’s tie, “should we head back to my dorm?”

“Not just yet,” Ethan answered with the hint of a smirk. “There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” He looked slightly hesitant, and Danny moved his hands to his shoulders.

“Come on, then. Let’s go back on set. It’s getting cold out here.” He kissed Ethan on the cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the warehouse.

“If you’re too cold, you can take my jacket,” Ethan offered, as they found some chairs to sit on. He slipped off his jacket, leaving him in his dress shirt and waistcoat, and handed it to Danny, who pulled it on over his t-shirt.

“Thanks, Ethan.” He leant forward. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Actually… I wanted to give you some advice.” He sighed. “About Hunt.”

Danny was taken aback. “O-okay…” He had a sinking feeling that he wasn’t going to like what Ethan was about to say.

“Danny, look… I know the type of guy you are. I know you enjoy flirting with, well, most people, and it’s pretty noticeable. There’s nothing wrong with that, but--”

“Wait, Ethan…” Danny held up a hand, and Ethan stopped. “‘There’s nothing wrong with that,  _but_ ’?”

Ethan sighed again, shifting awkwardly on his chair. “As your agent, your friend, and your  _boyfriend_ , it’s both my job and my responsibility to look out for your best interests. I know you don’t want to hear this, but I really think it would be for the best if you… toned it down a little with Hunt.”

“‘For the best’...?” Danny repeated, surprised.

“You’re only getting more famous as time goes by, Danny, and when people are watching every move you make, everything you do, no matter how small or innocent, has consequences,” he explained. “I know it’s just harmless banter, but people have noticed.”

Danny gave a small groan. “Who cares?”

“I do, Danny, and you’re lucky no one with any influence and bad intentions does. Yet,” he added. “I have no problem with you having some fun, but this is getting to the point where people might start to think you’re actually serious about him.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I am,” Danny muttered under his breath, then froze, realising what he’d said. He watched Ethan’s eyes widen and realisation fill his face.

“ _What?_ ” he gasped. “You really want to be with  _Hunt?_ ”

“Ethan, it’s fine…” Danny said quietly, sinking into his chair.

“No. No, it’s not  _fine_ , Danny!” Ethan exclaimed. “This would be a  _disaster_  if it got out! Don’t you see that? Both of your careers would be over! You’ve got a great future in Hollywood, Danny, and you can’t just throw that away for a stupid fling.” Danny clenched his fists. “I couldn’t bear to see that happen to you… I can’t let you--”

“Oh, you  _can’t_?” Danny interjected. “When did you start dictating who I’m allowed to like?”

“You don’t  _like_  him, Danny! He’s your  _teacher!_ ” Danny opened his mouth to argue, but Ethan kept talking. “You need to get this idea out of your mind, Danny. There’s  _no way_  it can end well. Besides, he hates you!”

“No he doesn’t,” Danny grumbled, folding his arms.

“I’m not  _blind!_ ”

“You’re seeing what he wants everyone to see!” Danny shot back. “You have no idea how he really feels. How he acts when everyone else  _isn’t_  around!”

Ethan gaped at him. “Wait…” He was silent for a few seconds. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. “Danny, you’ve spent far too much time alone with him, and you’re getting stupid ideas. There was that time a few weeks ago when you spent the night locked on that movie set… And you  _kissed him_  when we were trying to prank him with the fake earthquake!”

“ _I was trying CPR_ ,” Danny hissed.

“You  _kissed_  him!” Ethan repeated, loudly. “And…” His expression darkened. “And you won the date auction for him! That was  _completely_  inappropriate, given this notion--”

“It’s not a  _notion!_ ” Danny shouted, standing up. “I  _do_  like him, okay? And he likes me.” Ethan rolled his eyes. “He  _told_  me!”

“He should know better than to encourage you. If he’s not trying to put distance between you, then  _you_  need to make sure you don’t get into anymore of those situations with him.” He gave an angry shake of his head. “I really thought he was better than that. I respected him…”

“He doesn’t like me because I’m his student!” Danny yelled. “We both have genuine feelings for each other that are  _completely separate_  from our relationship at Hollywood U. I care about him  _as a person_ , not  _as my teacher!_ ”

“It doesn’t matter, Danny,” Ethan continued. “What matters is that  _he is your teacher_. If this gets out,  _you will be ruined_. You  _can’t_  date your teacher!”

“Oh, you just watch me,” Danny growled.

“Danny, you are being  _completely_  ridiculous! You need to learn a little self-control--  _Ah!_ ” He winced as Danny kicked him hard in the shin, then turned around and stalked off, further into the set.

Fuming, Danny wandered around aimlessly for the next few minutes, before finding a sofa to sit on. He had known that Ethan would have to find out eventually, but he had been planning to tell him properly, not to let it slip when neither of them were prepared for the conversation. But he had still expected Ethan to be more accommodating.

He sat there, arms folded, trembling slightly with anger, for another few minutes, not even bothering trying to calm himself down. He decided that he had a right to be furious at Ethan’s reaction, especially telling him to have ‘ _self control_ ’. He kicked at a small table in front of the sofa and it shook, a prop lamp rolling off it and crashing to the ground, the bulb smashing. He sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, still seething.

It was another minute or so before he heard footsteps approach him, and he opened his eyes to see Ethan standing over him.

“We should get back to campus,” he said coldly.

“Go on, then.”

“I… I’m driving you back.” Ethan’s voice faltered a little.

“I’ll walk,” Danny said shortly.

Ethan looked at him silently for a few seconds. “It’s going to rain tonight.”

“Good. Here.” He yanked the jacket off and flung it roughly at Ethan. “Take your stupid jacket and leave me alone.”

Ethan glared at him. “Fine.”

Danny closed his eyes again and listened to Ethan’s footsteps soften as he got further away, until he was gone.

As the minutes passed, Danny’s anger finally started to dissipate, but he soon began to fill with a horrible mixture of sadness and resentment. That was the first proper fight he and Ethan had ever had; the first time they had yelled at each other. Well, he had actually done most of the yelling… It would probably just be best for him to get back to his dorm and get some sleep. He would try to talk it out with Ethan tomorrow.

His ears ringing slightly, he got to his feet and wandered out to the front of the warehouse, shivering as he stepped into the evening air. He immediately admonished himself for giving Ethan’s jacket back. No matter how angry he was, it wasn’t worth having to walk through the windy night air in a t-shirt.

He suddenly stopped, realising he didn’t really have to walk. He pulled out his phone and pulled up a taxi hire site. He bit his lip anxiously as he glanced at the battery icon in the corner that read  _1%_. “Come on, come on…” he urged as he dialled the number on the site and lifted the phone to his ear. He waited as the phone rang for about three seconds, before cutting off. He groaned, looking back at his phone, which had gone black. “Useless piece of shit,” he muttered under his breath, shoving the phone back in his pocket. He knew that it would be pointless trying to catch a bus so late in the evening, so walking was his best bet. Gritting his teeth, he started along the street.

Over the next ten minutes, a light shower of rain began to pour, each freezing drop biting into his skin, before a sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky and made him jump. It was followed almost immediately by a deafening clap of thunder, and he winced as the rain began to fall harder. In under a minute, his clothes were soaked through, including his socks, and his hair was flattened against his head. Every part of him felt as if it was going numb, especially his fingers and his face, and his arms weren’t far behind. Teeth chattering, he ducked under a tree, trying to escape the rain for a few minutes to work out a better plan. He definitely couldn’t walk for another fifteen or twenty minutes in the storm, but he couldn’t take any public transport and his phone was dead. He groaned, trying not to panic. If he could just find a way out of the rain…

He looked around, trying to remember if there was anywhere nearby where he could wait out the storm or find a phone. He frowned, realising that he was in a residential neighbourhood. Maybe he could try a random house and hope its occupants were friendly… Sighing, he tried to think of anything better he could try. With another bolt of lightning, he gave a small yelp and ran out from under the tree, remembering how dangerous that could be. Looking around at the houses, he tried to decide which one looked the most inviting, but then had a sudden thought.

“ _Yes!_ ” he whispered, jogging down the street, and taking a right. Ethan had let him skim through his contacts a few times, and an address stood out in his mind that just so happened to only be another block away. At the thought of Ethan, he felt a wave of anger and unease wash over him, but his first priority was to find some shelter. Not that Ethan would be happy with where he was going. “Sorry, baby,” he murmured, making his way up the front path that led to a modest house, relief spurring him on.

Still shivering, he rapped hard on the door, and it was only a matter of seconds before it was pulled open. Danny had never been so happy to see Thomas Hunt. His relief faded a little at Thomas’ unimpressed expression.

“ _Danny?_ ” he gasped, and Danny was slightly offended that he hadn’t immediately invited him in, given the weather. His eyes briefly took in Thomas’ appearance - it was by far the most casual he had ever seen him. Thomas Hunt in sweatpants was hardly a memory he would soon forget, but there wasn’t exactly time to dwell on that.

He took a step closer to the doorway. “It may not rain here much, but when it does it doesn’t half  _pour_ ,” he said, reaching forward to push Thomas out of the way so he could get inside. It was hard to worry about being rude when he couldn’t even feel his fingers. Thomas didn’t move.

“What are you doing here, Danny?” he asked.

Danny frowned, pushing harder. “Can I come in?”

“No!” came the immediate response, and Danny sighed.

“Please,” he begged, trying his hardest to convey his desperation.

After a few seconds of deliberation, Thomas gave a small shake of his head. “Fine, come in,” he said resignedly, and let Danny finally push past him. It was only after a moment of finally being undercover in a warm room that Danny properly realised that he was now facing the prospect of spending the night at Thomas’ house, which brought up a whole new list of problems.

Thomas shut the door and turned to face him with a scowl. The night was only just beginning.


End file.
